I won't say goodbye anymore
by JustAnotherSillyPerson
Summary: Dios, él era tan caliente y no podia quitarmelo de la cabeza... No era el tipico chico tranquilo por el que yo siempre iba, lo odiaba tanto por momentos, sobre todo cuando se burlaba de mi sueño, era tan idiota, pero su boca era tan irressitible y su calor... tan necesario.
1. Prologo

_Él era tan jodidamente caliente..._

¿Que otra cosa podia pensar ademas de eso?

Que no deberia sentirme atraida hacia el, yo estaba en una relacion con Brittany, y apesar de que yo habia chocado su auto y habia actuado como un imbecil al momento, no podia negar que cuando realmente lo vi me quede asombrada por su belleza.

Pensar que era guapo, era muy poco para su nivel de masculinidad: alto, de un corto y castaño cabello y los mas bellos ojos azules que he visto. Ni siquiera queria pensar en su cuerpo, que apesar de estar cubierto con un traje de Armani, era posible ver que el hombre estaba en muy buena forma.

"Sritas. Por mas que que me encantaria tomarme todo el tiempo para discutir los por menores del accidente y los daños que han ocasionado en mi coche, voy tarde para una reunion de mas importante que un estupido cotilleo de media hora sobre quien, porque y como del suceso. Esta es mi tarjeta. Llamenme si de alguna manera son capaces de pagar los daños, de lo contrario ni se molesten en localizarme" dijo bruscamente mientras practicamente me arrojaba una tarjeta antes de subirse a la parte trasera de un cadillac negro.

**_Sebastian Smythe..._**

Hasta su nombre era caliente


	2. Chapter 1

_Casi dos años despues..._

En cuanto la vio, supo que era ella, no importaba si su cabello era mas corto y sin el flequillo que antes usaba, que luciera mas sofisticada de lo que era con anterioridad. No, no le importaba.

Ella era la cosa que mas queria y que jamas se permitiria del todo tener. Tenia una misión consigo mismo y no se limitaria. Pero ella, era la cosa que mas queria conservar de por vida. Lo supo desde ese fugaz vistazo que habia sucedido hacia mas de dos años. Lo supo desde la primera vez que probo sus labios y solo se permitio aceptarlo para si mismo, la primera vez que estuvo dentro de ella. Para su miseria, ella jamas encajaria en una vida como la suya, pero aceptaria maravillado el tiempo que estuviera a su lado, no importaba si en realidad no unico que le quedaria seria el recordatorio de como sentia su piel sobre la suya, el recuerdo de que tan placentero era hacerla gemir y gritar su nombre, mientras el empujaba dentro de ella, hasta que ambos lograban su liberacion.

Y estaba seguro de que en estos momentos gozaria de esos priveligios si un año atras no hubiera dejado que las cosas estuvieran fueran de su control. Ahora la queria a su lado y no podia tenerla inmediatamente hasta que trabajara por ella. Sabia que esa ultima vez era una despedida, _¡Demonios!_, el incluso lo sintio, pero se dejo llevar por su estupida lujuria, se dejo llevar por el hecho de que no habia tocado su piel en tres semanas, que habia sido distante y que ya no le sonreia de la misma manera. Se suponia que era un acuerdo, una manera tonta de tenerla a su lado por un tiempo, despues de todo las relaciones no eran eternas y siempre terminaban en algun drama del que siempre era el menos interesado. Pero el estaba demasiado interesado para su propio bien en ella y como prueba, ahi estaba él, observando como ella esperaba su equipaje, esperando poder interceptarla antes de que subiera a un taxi y regresara al departamento cuya direccion nunca conoció, aun esperando pese que ella se marcho sin un adios, un año atras.

"Santana" murmuro tomandola de su brazo, esperando que fuera la misma Santana de la que nunca espero sentir algo.

"Sr. Smythe"respondio de vuelta con su voz firme. No, ella ya no estaba, la habia perdido desde esa vez que él le pidio que se marchase de su oficina, tres semanas antes de que se marchara.

"Tenemos que hablar" Realmente queria mas. Queria que saliera de verdad con él. Queria que fuera su novio en realidad, no le importaba si duraba poco, por que ella jams podria estar con él, ella jamas seria lo ideal para él y mucho menos para lo que queria de su vida. "Quiero que volvamos a lo que teniamos"

Ella suspiro, claramente descepcionada. Cuando lo dejo, era para protegerse aunque el daño ya habia sido hecho, él no solo la habia lastimado, sino que rompió toda su dignidad. Lo que habia sucedido en su oficina, solo le habia mostrado que el hombre del que sin querer se enamoró y el hombre que era en su oficina nunca serian el mismo, y peor, que el hombre de la oficina, aquel que llamaban 'El bastardo depredador' y de mil maneras mas, tenia sometido al verdadero Sebastian Smythe. Él la hirio y ni siquiera pidio disculpas, él la hirio y lo unico que hizo fue salvaguardar su posicion en el buffet de abogados. Se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba si él la amaba como ella a él, por que siempre estaria su otro yo y sus metas por encima de ellos. "Nosotros no teniamos nada, Sr. Smythe. Fue meramente un acuerdo comercial. Yo arruine su carro y usted me ofrecio ser su acompañante a lo largo de casi un año. Si algo mas sucedio con nosotros, no era parte del trato y segun recuerdo solo eramos personas teniendo sexo, pero que se importaban una a otra"

"Fuiste de Nueva York a Ohio ha verme. ¿Vas a decirme que solo era por un polvo?. Quiero que las cosas sean de la manera que eran antes. Solo que quiero que esta vez seas mi novia y no una farsante"

Casi creyo en sus palabras. Casi. Pero no, él se voltearia en cuanto algo sobre ellos limitara su carrera. No importaba si lo amaba. "Era sexo. Fenomenal sexo. Tienes razon en la parte de Ohio, y mi respuesta pudo haber sido diferente en ese entonces Sr. Smythe. Ha pasado mas de un año y mi carrera por fin esta saliendo de donde me tenia. No tengo tiempo, y de cualquier manera, seria mal visto que aceptara cuando no tengo el tiempo ni la disposicion para aceptar su proposicion"

Se dio la vuelta y caminó tratando de maantener su fachada, esperando llegar a los brazos de Noah, con quien habia empezado salir, cuando un brazo la sujeto fuerte

"¿Que tengo que hacer para tenerte conmigo?"

"Nada. No puedes tenerme, por que no permitirias que el verdadero tu saliera. No puedes tenerme por que se que aceptas tenerme contigo por que crees saber que terminara alguin dia. No puedes tenerme, por que sabes que jamas, jamas, jamas te admitirias o me admitirias lo que sientes. Y yo, Sebastian Smythe, jamas te dejaria dañarme otra vez"

Ella corrio esta vez hacia los brazos no tan confortables y calidos de Noah. No le importaba si él veia. Solo queria estar lejos, volver a huir y no saber o tener que vivir con el sentimiento de perdida. Sí, se habia enamorado como estupida de alguien que consideraba su trabajo por encima del amor, se habia enamorado de alguien que fingia ser dos y lo peor es que ella solo amaba al Sebastian que estaba mas ausente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Santana**

_"¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte conmigo?"_ pregunto con su voz tensa y dura, esa que solo usaba cuando sentía que su verdadero sueño se le iria de las manos, esa voz que usaba para hacerme venir. Supe en ese momento que no era el Sr. Smythe, sino Sebastian con sus jeans y una camisa blanca mientras que por debajo traía una playera de Taylor Swift que solo luciria masculina en él.

Quería decirle que mientras fuera él mismo, no necesitaría nada, que mientras fuera el que me amaba y al que solo le importaba eso, siempre estaría con él. Pero de mi boca no salían los sonidos. La imagen prácticamente se distorsionó hasta mostrarme nuevamente lo que había ocurrido mas de un año atrás en su oficina en Ohio. Reviví cada detalle, sus manos sobre mi, la manera en que se marcho y dejo claro para mi que no era nada, la forma en que me hablo antes de irse y como lo vi salir tras ella. Dolio demasiado y sentí que lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, pero lo que sin duda me desgarro fue la imagen de él y Gladys fundidos en un beso tan apasionado

Desperté.

Sin duda el peor sueño que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Sentí el calor de dos brazos apretándome y por un ligero momento me atreví a pensar que era los de Sebastian. Por ese ligero momento recordé como siempre estaba entre mis piernas o mis pechos, para hacerme murmurar "Seb". Un apodo que odiaba, pero que parecía encantarle que dijera cuando estábamos la cama.

Me libere rápido del agarre de los brazos de Noah y me fui a la ducha sabiendo que éste no despertaría hasta mas tarde y yo tendría que ir sola a la firma del contrato en el estudio

Después de ese estúpido sueño no podía dejar de pensar en momentos donde Sebastian no era absorbido por el Sr. Smythe. A pesar de nunca haber leído el relato de "El Sr. Jekill y el Sr. Hyde" cada vez que escuchaba a las personas refiriéndose a este o haciendo metáforas con el me parecía ridiculo. _"No creo que una persona en si pueda tener dos personalidades tan contradictorias Quinn"_. Le decía a mi mejor amiga cuando a veces hablaba de su padre. _"Es que es tan simple saber que o amas u odias a las personas. No puedes amarlas un día y odiarlas al siguiente sin razón aparente. Son sentimientos tan jodidamente opuestos… O simplemente tienes un problema de esquizofrenia severa"_

Ahora no me parecía tan ridículo. Sebastian Smythe era prácticamente dos personas en una. El Sr. Smythe: el frio, calculador, astuto y siempre detrás de su mascara. También bautizado como "El bastardo deprededador". No había caso que no ganara, la mayoría de los buffets de abogados temblaban a escuchar su nombre. Era hábil, decidido, contundente y muy ambicioso. Vivia, comia y respiraba por Instram. No había cosa que mas deseara que convertirse en el presidente de este. Estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo y nada lo detendría.

Sin embargo, Sebastian, su segunda y mas débil personalidad era cálida, graciosa, aunque tenia todas las demás características, no parecía poder quitarme las manos de encima. Era sencillo estar a su lado, por que el me dejaba estar a su lado durante esos momentos. Pero siempre había algo que lo alejaba, que lo hacia empujarme afuera y yo sabia lo que era. _"No hay nada en este mundo que me haría mas feliz que demostrarle a mis padres adoptivos que no soy simplemente el error que cometieron en un momento de desesperación. Y si para eso tengo que tomar la presidencia de Instram y ser un rival para ellos, lo hare. No me importaran los daños colaterales por que al fin les habre pagado con la misma moneda" _

Me baje del auto, y me detuve en la entrada, suspire preparándome para lo que venia con mi carrera : la fama.

Sabia que esto me haría tener que estar mas cerca de él, pero lo soportaría. Sebastian Smythe, era un conocido playboy, el cual había aparecido con diferentes mujeres tomadas de sus brazo –incluida yo- lo cual le había traído una mala reputación, entre algunos posibles clientes conservadores, las única razón por la que me ofreció posar de su brazo durante un año como pago de los daños a su auto.

Suspire de nuevo….

Sabia que tenia que entrar o se haría tarde y esta oportunidad era solo de una vez. Tome valor y empuje la puerta solo para casi chocar con un torso demasiado familar para mi. Sonrió maliciosamente y tomó mi barbilla para que pudiera verlo. "Necesito ir por algunas cosas a mi auto y luego nos veremos adentro, para aclarar todo lo correspondiente a tu _contrato_, Santy"


End file.
